Pelota
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: OS de la serie '31 Days with HP' by MammaG ADVERTENCIAS DENTRO


**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, solo las tramas son de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Estos OS pertenecen a la serie '31 Days with HP' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple del Harry en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de ponerlo con todas las couples que más me gustan :3 Las advertencias y aclaraciones estarán al comienzo de cada cap...**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: PELOTA  
PAREJA: Harry/Cedric  
RATED: M  
ADVERTENCIAS: Slash-Muerte de un personaje-angust-Romance-Drama** **  
SUMMARY:** _Finalmente tenía un momento de soledad... un momento para poder llorar en paz_

* * *

.

 **PELOTA**

.

Al fin, después de tantos días Harry se sentía casi tranquilo diría.

Al fin podía llorar en paz la muerte de su amado sin que nadie viniera a curiosear o a, lo que fuera, lo cuál le hacía -por primera vez en su corta y miserable vida-, estar contento de estar en Privet Drive.

Habían pasado ya casi dos semanas desde que aquello había sucedido y Harry sentía que por fin, por fin podía dejarse llevar y llorar su pérdida.

No había un director siguiendo sus pasos, tratando de averiguar más y más así lo supiera él o no.

No había 'amigos' queriendo preguntar nada o consolarle a la vez por algo que, aunque no lo supieran, no quería consuelo. No había consuelo.

No había gente con estúpidos murmullos por cada sitio que pasaba.

¡Ni siquiera había Dursley's mandándole a hacer nada! Más debido a que se habían ido de viaje por el fin de semana dejándole allí tirado que porque de él se apiadaran con solo verle la cara.

Por fin estaba en paz para llorar. Y llorar fue lo que hizo.

Él lloró, gritó, puteó y maldijo a todo y a todos, intentando encontrar el sentido a seguir aún cuando acababan de quitarle todo por cuanto había querido luchar porque, Cedric había muerto.

Su amigo. Su amante había muerto, dejándolo sumido en un frío que le helaba entero por dentro. Dejándolo vacío.

Ahogándose en recuerdos dulces y tortuosos una y otra y otra vez...

Recordando tras la primera prueba habían seguido hablándose y manteniendo el contacto... o como fue que todo se dio aquel día en el que su primer beso finalmente llegó.

Recordando con perfecto detalle cada una de las veces donde ambos volaban antes de todo, completamente ajenos y felices mientras perseguían aquella pequeña **pelota** dorada que traviesa gustaba de no dejarse atrapar. Cuando aún siendo nada más que rivales de juego y meros conocidos de nombre se contentaban con aquella simple felicidad que les brindaba el ser libres de volar.

Recordando entre lágrimas agridulces como había sido su primera vez juntos hacía no tanto en realidad. Los besos tímidos y las caricias temblorosas. Las palabras tiernas y la pasión creciente. El sentir de sus cuerpos y la sensación de plenitud que aún sentía en sí al tan solo recordarles haciéndose uno.

El calor. Los sentimientos. El sudor.

El amor...

Nadie nunca lo supo y ahora nadie nunca lo sabría ya pero sin embargo él siempre lo recordaría. Cada día por lo que le quedara de vida.

Recordaría que una vez amó y el cómo lo perdió así como también el como hubo una vez que por primera vez en su vida tuvo y sintió el amor en su manera más pura aunque lamentablemente, como casi todo en su vida, no le duró.

Porque Harry lo amó. Él amó al Hufflepuf como nunca esperó o siquiera soñó. Porque su amor fue rápido y explosivo, casi como una especie de polvorita, pero tan real e inmenso que hubo veces en que pensó no le cabría en el pecho. Que ya no podría con el silencio. Pero ahora ya todo era pasado y si había algo que Harry sabía era que nunca se iba a permitir olvidarlo. Reconociendo ante sí mismo que ni siquiera intentaría hacerlo y, apenas rogando -aún entre tanto llanto-, que por favor, por favor, desde allí -donde sea que estuviera- le diera la fuerza para seguir y poder enfrentar así aquello que el destino le quisiera enviar y que solo... que solo le esperara en lo que tardaba en volver a él una vez más.

.

* * *

 **28/7/15**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Besos y cuídense**

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
